Raise your voice: Paid my dues
by Harri B
Summary: Terri's back at bristolhillman for another summer of fun,singing and cute boys.But when something happens,the gang have to rally around Terri before she decides to go back home and give up on singing.Will Terri run or has she paid her dues? All characters
1. Leaving home

**Disclaimer: ****Raise your voice**** doesn't belong to ****me;**** it belongs to ****anyone associated with the film****. Any characters not associated with the ****film**** belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first ****Raise your voice**** fanfic, so please be nice and review. At the end will be a preview of chapter 2.**

Terri Fletcher walked into her kitchen to find her mom and dad talking.

"Hey sweetie," Dad said kissing my head. "Are you ready to go to the train station?"

"Yes." I said smiling

"O.K." Dad said walking out

"Come here." Mom said pulling me into a hug.

"I'll miss you mom."

"I'll miss you to. Ring us all the time and don't forget to call Aunt Nina. We'll see you at the show."

"Love you mom."

"You to, sweetie."

I walked outside with mom. She kissed me before I got into the jeep.

"Bye, have a fun summer."

"Bye!"

_Flagstaff Train Station_

Dad hugged me. "Be safe ok."

"I'll miss you daddy."

"I'll miss you to honey, call us."

"I will do, love you."

"Bye."

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is the preview of chapter 2.**

Terri walked into her dorm room at Bristol-Hillman conservatory.

"Terri!" Shouted Denise

"Hey!" we hugged

"So, how are you?"

"Good," Terri said. "You?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Denise said. "So, we going to have fun this summer?"

"Definitely." Agreed Terri.

**A\N: If you want chapter 2, please review.**


	2. First day, old friends

**Disclaimer: Raise your voice doesn't belong to me; it belongs to anyone associated with the film. Any characters not associated with the film belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter****. Sorry, I have taken so long to update. At the end will be a preview of chapter 3.**

_Bristol-Hillman conservatory,_

I walked into my dorm room at Bristol-Hillman conservatory.

"Terri!" Denise shouted rushing over.

"Hey!" we hugged.

"So, how are you?" she asked.

"Good," I replied. "You?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Denise said. "So, are we going to have fun this summer?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Definitely," I agreed.

_The next morning,_

I walked into the main hall and scanned around for someone she knew, suddenly a pair of hands went over her eyes, making it all black.

"Guess who?" the person asked.

"I don't know?" I said confused.

The hands came off my eyes and she spun around to find the person who had covered her eyes.

"Jay?" I asked in disbelief.

"Good morning beautiful," he said leaning down to kiss me on the lips.

After a couple of moments, they broke apart, my lips still tingling from where Jay's lips had been.

"Hey," I said flashing him a one hundred watt smile.

They say down in the seats and Jay took my hand and rested it on his lap.

"I love you," he said only so I could hear it.

Before I could respond Denise, Sloane and Kiwi came and sat down.

"Good morning," Denise said smiling brightly.

"Hi," Sloane said quietly.

"I'm so glad we're back. How excited are you all at being back?" Kiwi asked excitedly.

"Very," Sloane muttered.

I smiled at her and turned my attention to the stage where Mr Gauntry began to speak.

"Welcome to Bristol-Hillman music conservatory," he said. "This year as usual the standard is high and you will be expected to perform to your very best," he said scanning around.

A note appeared on my folder. I opened it and read what Jay had written.

_**What are you doing tonight?**_

_Nothing_

_**Meet me at the main desk 7pm. Dress in old clothes.**_

_Why?_

_**You'll find out later.**_

I looked at him to see him smiling at me before turning my attention back to Mr Gauntry.

"Well, good luck to everyone. Let the classes commence," Mr Gauntry said.

We all stood up.

"We're headed this way," Denise said indicating at herself and Sloane. "See you all at lunch," they walked off.

"Don't worry man, I'll look after her," Kiwi said.

"See you later," I said kissing Jay on the cheek.

"Bye," he said smiling before heading off to his own class.

**A\N: I hope you all liked and here is a preview of chapter 3.**

"No way," I said.

"What are you waiting for?" Jay shouted.

"I can't," I said.

"Yes, you can. Come on Terri," he said handing me a pair of goggles before rushing off.

**A\N: So what is Jay's surprise for Terri and how did those first lessons go? To know hit the review button.**

**MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
